La Batalla Final
by theVastness
Summary: El final esta cerca, todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿pero estaran preparados para lo que les aguarda?...pasen y lean, por favor dejen Reviews O.


En verdad los derechos de autor son míos solo que la gente no considera como verdadero los sueños…lástima. Para despistados, los derechos no son míos o.

_Dedicado a mis amigas Malale y Marina que siempre me apoyan a seguir con los fics por muy malos que sean._

                                                                         ººº ºº

Otro verano transcurría y nuestro ya conocido Harry aun pasaba las vacaciones con sus tíos en Privet Drive, aunque las cosas eran muy distintas a como el pensaba hace tan solo tres años. Desde que tenía 11 años sabía lo que era, lo que sus padres habían sido, lo que se ocultaba ante los ojos de miles de personas, e incluso sabia lo que tenía que hacer. Esto resulta muy duro para un chico de tan solo 17 años, debería de estar pensando en chicas, deportes, vacaciones,  he incluso estudios, debería de mas o menos plantearse la posibilidad de vivir una vida lo mas normal posible, pero… no era lo que pensaba, al contrario que muchos de su edad que no les importa el presente el lo contaba cuidadosamente sabiendo que algún día no muy lejano llegaría el momento de enfrentarse a algo que muchas personas temieron en su tiempo y que aun temen, algo o alguien si se le puede llamar, tan malvado que ni forma tiene, Voldemort. Ya se había enfrentado a  él en otras ocasiones pero no como la que le aguardaba, esta sería distinta, muy diferente para su gusto  puesto que de esta dependerían muchas mas cosas de las que se pueden suponer a simple vista, aparte de su vida, dependía la vida de millones de personas una cercanas otras lejanas, de vidas inocentes de otras no tanto, de ella dependerá el sacrificio y la sangre inútilmente derramada , la batalla final del mal contra el bien suelen llamarlo, pero es algo mas, las cosas no son tan simple y menos cuando se tratan de seres humanos…todo es motivo de algo y ese algo que se produce conlleva  a otra cosa y así sucesivamente hasta llevarnos a un final ya prácticamente predestino, nos lleva a la derrota o la victoria.

**                                                                     …: Θ La Batalla final Θ :…**

**      Capítulo 1**

Harry se encontraba en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó la chirriante voz de su tía petunia llamarlo desde el salón.

-¡Harry aquí están esos amigos tuyos...los raros!- dijo tía Petunia con ese tono tan desagradable cuando hablaba de todo lo relacionado a la magia.

Tan rápido como pudo, bajó las escaleras prácticamente volando. Al ver a su amigo Ron en la puerta se le abalanzó a darle un fuertísimo abrazo.

-Que gusto volver a verte amigo, veo que como siempre y para dejarnos a los demás en ridículo has crecido muchísimo.

-Harry me vas a desinflar si no me sueltas un poco, yo también me alegro de verte y feliz cumpleaños

-Gracias

Seguidamente y con la ayuda de Harry  los tres pelirrojos que allí se encontraba (Fred, George y Ron) se encargaron de meter en el coche a la lechuza Hedwig y los baúles de Harry que Vernon guardaba celosamente debajo de la escalera con el temor de que alguien no perteneciente a su familia lo encontrara. Mientras tanto cada miembro de los Dursley se encontraba en su mundo y aparte; Petunia se encargaba de observar a los magos allí presente de arriba abajo y recordando las cantidad de revistas que tenia de moda parecía que le dolía en el alma ver ropas tan raras, pasadas de moda (su moda desde luego) y andrajosas como llevaban los no muy adinerados Weasleys; Vernon simplemente no sabia como eran legales ese tipo de personas tan anormales (según él claro); Dudley aparentemente en estado vegetativo a excepción de sus dedos, se encontraba sentado en el porche jugando con una pequeña Gameboy. Cuando estos cuatro jóvenes se hallaban cerca del coche donde se encontraba el resto de los pelirrojos, la tía de Harry  con una exagerada expresión de aversión en su cara despidió con agrado a su no deseado sobrino.

-¡Hola Harry!- Saludaron casi al unísono el resto de la familia Weasley (a excepción de Percy, Bill y Charlie que no se encontraba allí)

-Harry veo que estas muy demacrado ¿no te dan de comer?- preguntó muy preocupada la señora Weasley

-A..yo…-intentó decir el ojiverde

-Pobre chaval, cuando lleguemos a casa te prepararé una comida en condiciones, muggles...ni siquiera saben alimentar a un chaval en crecimiento...a ve se visto.

-Jeje…- intentó reír Harry

-Guau qué es lo que tiene ese joven en las mano, parece atontado _(n/a es que en verdad lo está)_, ¿Qué está haciendo Harry? –preguntó el señor Weasley tan entusiasmado como los niños cuando preguntan que hay dentro de esa caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Es…esta jugando a un videojuego

-Aaam……¿Y como es eso?

-Pues…pues es como jugar al Quidditch a través de una pequeña pantalla pero solo tienes que mover los dedos para mandar a los que están jugando.

-¡Sencillamente increíble!...hay que ver lo que son capaces de inventar estos muggles...en verdad son ingeniosos.

-Mama, papa no lo atosiguéis, ven Harry siéntate pronto o seguirán con su interrogatorio- dijo Ginny ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa y un hueco en el asiento trasero del coche entre ella y los ya posicionados gemelos.

En cuanto Ron terminó de guardar los baúles de su amigo y se unió a los del asiento trasero, el pequeño coche se puso en marcha con aunque parezca increíble siete personas en su interior sin por ello tener que encontrarse apretados _(n/a debe de ser magía, no?)._ El paisaje ya conocido por Harry fue pasando a su alrededor mientras mantenían charlas amenas sobre su tan añorado Quidditch.

-Es estupendo que Dumbledore deje que te quedes en nuestra casa este mes.

-Muy cierto Ron, según me contó en la carta que recibí hace poco no debo preocuparme mucho, por ahora parece ser que Voldemort- En ese momento todos se estremecieron a oír ese nombre- esta un poco inactivo, cree que esta planeando algo, pero que no atacara hasta dentro de un tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo al saber que de un momento a otro Voldemort puede aparecer y matarte?- Preguntó el tan inoportuno Ron

Al instante se produjo un silencio incómodo para todos; los gemelos sencillamente se callaron y se pusieron serios por extraño que parezca, por otro lado Ron al percibir la mirada asesina de su madre creyó haber hablado mas de la cuenta, ambos señores Weasleys permanecían callados, Ginny al recordar el poco contacto que tubo con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _(n/a recordemos el libro de Harry Potter y la cámara secreta hubo un vinculo importante entre Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y Ginny_) y lo que le ocurriría a Harry cuando ambos se encontraran se puso enormemente triste  he intentó buscar algo interesante en el paisaje que se divisaba a través de la ventanilla de su asiento.

Harry se había estado preguntando eso durante todo el verano, no entendía por que debía permanecer sentado a esperar su propia muerte, el quería buscarlo y que todo concluyera pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, eso es lo que Voldemort esperaba, que a la mínima, en un acto de rebeldía o heroísmo fuera a buscarlo y así poder acabar con su tan antiguo plan de matar al ojiverde.

Finalmente para sorpresa de todos, el chico contestó:

-¿Y que quieres que haga, mejor vivir el momento que no lamentarme por el oscuro futuro que me aguarda? ¿No crees?

-Esto...claro….-dijo entrecortadamente el pelirrojo pues sabía que había sobrepasado los límites del tema.

El resto del viaje fue muy silencioso, desde la muerte de Sirius resultaba muy incómodo para todos hablar de Voldemort, la herida había sido muy reciente _(n/a en mi opinión dos años se considera poco para superar una pérdida as_) como para seguir tratando del tema de la misma forma que antes, sobre todo para Harry. Al cabo de unas dos horas se encontraban ya muy cerca de la Madriguera para contento de todos, pero no fue tan alegre como esperaban sería el regreso a su hogar. Cuando se encontraban a menos de doscientos metros de la susodicha casa una marca apareció en el cielo, una marca ya conocida por casi todos, una marca temida por todos, una marca que únicamente traía desgracias, La marca tenebrosa.

                                                                         ººº ºº

Hola!!! Jeje no creí que me fuera a quedar tan largo el primer capítulo tiene unas  1.400 palabras así que es mucha tira para ser la introducción… Solo espero que lo hayan leído evidentemente y que dejen un reviews pelase ayudan mucho a la moral de la autora. Esto solo es la introducción así que es lógico que tenga poca temática por fis no sean muy severos -o-


End file.
